


A Duet in Jii

by wantfastcars



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantfastcars/pseuds/wantfastcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set about a week after the end of G, Shirabe and Kirika share an emotional, intimate moment - and their first time - in the bathroom. As a matter of principle, it should be mentioned that Kirika and Shirabe are 15 and 14 respectively at the time of this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Duet in Jii

Kirika stiffened as she entered the bathroom. She'd known Shirabe was in here, but it was still hard, it still hurt, what she'd done to her closest friend. The memories were fresh and cut as deeply as the scythe itself had, even if Shirabe's back showed no evidence it had ever happened. It was remarkable how she had healed – neither of them really understood it, nor could the government's doctors explain it, but the girls knew better than to question Fine's actions and powers. What had healed Shirabe's soul had apparently also healed her back, and she and her long, black, beautiful hair had been back to her usual, subdued cheerful self in no time at all.

Kirika could not say the same for herself. She – admittedly, somewhat rightfully – blamed herself for what had happened, and even though Shirabe had quickly forgiven her, Kirika could not forgive herself. 

“Ah! Kiri-chan!” Shirabe said, looking over her shoulder, back to Kirika. “Could you help me wash my back?”

“Oh, ah,” Kirika paused for a moment, re-tying her towel around her chest, “Of... of course,” she finished, stepping forward and kneeling down behind Shirabe. She leaned forward expectantly, passing the soapy sponge behind her. Instead of Kirika taking the sponge, however, Shirabe stiffened when two fingers gently touched her back at the base of her neck, tracing down her spine.

“Kiri-chan, I'm sorry, I-” Shirabe started to say, before something a bit heavier impacted her back. Kirika was leaned against her, head pressed against her back as she sobbed.

“N-no, Shirabe... y-you don't ne-ed to be sorry, I-I'm the one w-who...” Kirika trailed off, suddenly sitting up and hugging Shirabe tightly from behind, pulling the girl firmly to her. “I-I never want to- to let that-”

Kirika was cut off as Shirabe spun around, her soapy body slippery, sliding smoothly within the blonde girl's arms. Kirika blushed as Shirabe's face was suddenly very close to her own.

“Kiri-chan,” Shirabe said. It wasn't a question, or seeking her attention, or anything really, Shirabe was just saying her name. 

“Sh-shirabe?” Kirika questioned, voice unsteady and a blush rising on her face as she realized she was clutching her best friend's naked body to her.

Shirabe darted forward and pressed her lips against Kirika's. Kirika went rigid, shocked not unhappy, her body attempting to straighten out and away from Shirabe. Before she could, though, Shirabe's hands came up behind her head, fingers running into her hair and pulling her deeper into the kiss. Her body eventually began to relax, and she opened her mouth slightly as she felt Shirabe's tongue press gently against her lips. Tilting her head to the side, she brought her own hands around the dark-haired girl's back. Kirika moaned into Shirabe's mouth, the vibrations sensual, lewd, outright erotic. Shirabe pressed forward a little awkwardly, trying to bring herself to her feet without pulling away from Kirika's mouth. She didn't quite manage it and pulled away as she stood, opening her eyes half-way. Kirika had done the same, her eyes sultry, half-lidded, mouth hanging open, panting. Shirabe took her hands out of Kirika's blonde hair and offered them to her friend. Kirika took them gladly and stood.

As soon as she was on her feet, Shirabe pressed against her, shoving her towards the wall.

“Shirabe...” Kirika breathed, her voice heavy and lustful, “Shirabe I'm sorry I-”

“Shhh...” Shirabe cooed, “It's okay, Kirika. It's okay. It's always been okay, because I... I...” she got quit and looked down, voice dropping to a whisper. “I love you, Kiri-chan.”

“Shirab- AH-” Kirika started, eyes soft, when Shirabe's knee came up between her legs, grinding against her lower lips. She cried out in pleasure, but was quickly muted as Shirabe kissed her again. Shirabe grabbed Kirika's hands, intertwining her fingers in those of her new lover's, pulling them above her head and pressing her harder against the wall. Kirika's moans increased in frequency and intensity, her body starting to twitch and spasm against Shirabe's. As she shook in the early stages of an orgasm, her chest grinding against the smaller girl, her towel became looser and looser before falling away completely, leaving the two naked girls pressed against one another. After what felt like hours of fencing tongues, Shirabe pulled away and looked down. Seeing Kirika naked was nothing new to her, but in this context, her arousal and embarrassment evident throughout the blonde girl's entire twitching body. Releasing Kirika's hands, Shirabe squatted down, noting the wetness on her leg was not from the water she'd been bathing herself with, and rolled forward onto her knees. Her face was only inches from Kirika's waiting pussy, and Shirabe moved to dive in.

“Shirabe...” Kirika whimpered, looking down

“Kiri-chan...” Shirabe's voice was hot and breathy as she knelt in front of Kirika, “the bathroom is the only place that doesn't have security cameras in it. We can do anything in here and they can't see us.”

“Shirabe...”

“You need this so much more than I do,” Shirabe said, placing her hands on Kirika's hips and resting her chin against the curvier girl's mound, looking up. “I don't know how to convince you I've forgiven you. I'd forgiven you before it ever even happened. I love you, Kirika. Fine told me... when I was...” she trailed off and looked away for a moment, frowning, then returning her gaze to Kirika. “She told me not to let any opportunities go to waste. I love you. I want you to know that. I love you and I forgive you and I want to do this for you so you understand that.”

Kirika nodded and Shirabe lifted her head, looking back at Kirika's glistening prize. She closed her eyes and leaned in, extending her tongue and making a slow lick along her slit. Kirika's knees twitched and threatened to buckle, and very nearly did when Shirabe took a second swipe at the sweet pussy before her.

“Sit,” Shirabe instructed, drawing back for a moment, “It'll be easier for both of us.”

Kirika nodded and slid down the tiled wall, landing on her butt with a grunt. Shirabe leaned forward onto her stomach and resumed her ministrations. Slow licks around the entrance and up her slit, suckling gently on her clit. Kirika cried out, hips bucking forward , trying to pull Shirabe into her. Shirabe obliged, and pressed her tongue inside.

“Shiraaaaabeeeee- Ah- ahn- hah-” Kirika's voice came out as a pleasured staccato, hands instinctively clutching into her friend-turned-lover's hair and pressing Shirabe's face into her. Shirabe smiled into Kirika's pussy and obliged her, pressing her tongue in deeper, faster, digging for anything as she felt Kirika's walls begin to convulse around her. “I- ah- c-cu-haaaa-” Kirika cried out, legs wrapping around over Shirabe as she climaxed.

“Kiri-chan...” Shirabe breathed as she extracted herself from Kirika's legs, “Did that... did that feel good?”

“Deeeeaaaath...” Kirika breathed in orgasmic delight, “I, ah, mean yes.”

Shirabe giggled. It was a rare thing, but on every occasion, Kirika filed the moment away in the most important part of her memories.

“Hey, Shirabe,” Kirika said quietly, getting the other girl's attention.

“Yes?”

“I love you too, you know,” she said with a smile. “I was always too afraid to tell you outside of my song, but... Shirabe, I want to be with you forever, I love you. I want you to feel good too, I just... I don't know how.”

Shirabe sat up a little and crawled over Kirika, half-straddling the girl. “It's not that hard. It's just like doing it for yourself. Here, sit up.”

Kirika nodded and slid backwards, pushing herself into a sitting position against the wall with her elbows. Shirabe sat up too, sitting back on her knees and spreading her legs, exposing herself to Kirika. Her lower lips were slightly parted, a small trail of liquid trickling from within.

“Touch me,” Shirabe commanded.

Kirika put her hand forward, shaking. She was so close to Shirabe's... to... to her...

“Go ahead and touch it, Kiri-chan,” Shirabe encouraged, reaching a hand out and taking Kirika by the wrist. Suddenly Kirika pulled her hand away, sharply, covering her face.

“I'm sorry Shirabe, I just... I don't know how to-”Kirika stopped short as a hand came to rest gently on her shoulder. She gasped quietly and pulled her hands away from her face. Shirabe was smiling at her, a gentle blush under her pink eyes.

“You know how to Kiri-chan. How many times did I catch you...”

Kirika's entire face turned red as she realized what Shirabe was implying – she had, in fact, been caught masturbating several times. She blamed it on the LiNKER.

“It- it- it-” Kirika stammered, “It's different then! It- I- my hands!” she smiled awkwardly and raised her hands, palms open towards Shirabe. “My hands are facing me when I... do... that... so I don't really know how to do it to someone else, you know?”

“Oh,” Shirabe said, looking down for a moment, frowning slightly. Suddenly her head jerked up, her frown replaced with her trademark soft smile. “I can snuggle against you and you can do it to me like you'd do it to yourself.”

“W-w-w-what?” Kirika stammered, eyes wide.

“Just follow along,” Shirabe said, turning around and sitting down on her butt. “Sit down like this, off your knees,” she said over her shoulder. Kirika obeyed, rolling back off her knees and onto her butt, slipping a little bit and letting out a small cry. She tucked her knees into her chest and waited for Shirabe's next instruction. “Now spread your legs.”

“What?”

“If I'm going to be up against you, you need to spread your legs.”

Blushing, Kirika slowly stretched her legs out and spread them apart, exposing herself completely. Even if Shirabe was looking away, it was still embarrassing, and she blushed deeply, looking away from the back of her lover's head. Shirabe began to scoot backwards, unceremoniously sliding between Kirika's legs. Her rear pushed as far into the blonde girl's crotch as she could, and leaned back. She felt Kirika's breasts press into her back and her smiled broadened just a smidgen. She'd never really been jealous or envious of Kirika's breasts, but she had waited so long to feel them like this. Spreading her own legs to expose herself, she wiggled just a little to let Kirika know she was ready.

Kirika gasped as Shirabe leaned into her, the small wiggle of the smaller girl's back rubbing her nipples in a rather pleasing manner. Once again she found herself moaning lightly as she was stimulated.

“Now,” Shirabe said, forcing back down a wicked grin, “Do me just like you'd do yourself. Bring your hands – Kiri-chan, give me your hands.” Kirika hesitated to obey, and Shirabe reached down and grabbed her girlfriend's hands, bringing them in front of her and clasping them before her. Shirabe's small hands didn't quite cover Kirika's, but they were warm and pleasing to the touch. Pulling them apart, she took Kirika's left hand and brought it to her modest breast, and gently dragged her lover's right hand down to her crotch, tracing Kirika's slim fingers over her warm mound. Kirika whimpered behind her. Shirabe's smile disappeared for a moment. “Kiri-chan...”

“It's alright, it's just...” Kirika squeezed forward with her shoulders and thighs, approximating a hug. “Keep going. I want to... I want you to feel good.”

Shirabe giggled and, still holding Kirika's left hand in her own, began to gently rub her breast, moaning softly. It felt so different to have someone else touch her, even if she was doing all the work herself. “K-kiri-chan... ah...”

Kirika squeezed gently with the palm of her hand, softly gripping Shirabe's nipple. Suddenly Shirabe dropped Kirika's left hand, her mouth opening in a much louder moan this time. _So this is what... what she wants..._ Kirika thought, and swallowed.

“Shirabe... can I...” Kirika trailed off, but brushed gently against the outside of Shirabe's pussy with the fingers of her right hand. Shirabe winced and jerked forward slightly at the contact, but didn't protest. She clenched her jaw and nodded.

Kirika leaned forward to press herself back into Shirabe, a sudden confidence burning in her. Lightly, she traced around Shirabe's entrance with a single finger, stopping at the top and gently rubbing against her clit. Shirabe's arousal was evident as her nub became more exposed, the dark-haired girl forgoing all dignity and gasping loudly as Kirika pleasured her. 

“Ah! Kiri-chan... Ki-kiri-ch-ahhhnnn,” Shirabe tried to buck her hips forward, but Kirika held her back. Encouraged by Shirabe's responses, Kirika slid her hand down, rubbing her palm over the slim girl's entrance, and quickly slipping her middle finger inside. Wiggling it around inside elicited a wonderful reaction from her lover, Shirabe convulsing, inching closer to climax. Seeing the response she was getting, Kirika slipped another finger in, much to Shirabe's delight. Shirabe moaned and ground herself into Kirika's fingers and against her palm, trying to rub as much of herself into her lover's hand as possible. With her other hand, Kirika tweaked a nipple gently, eliciting yet more groans of ecstasy. She drew her fingers almost entirely out of Shirabe, then slid them all the way back in, rewarded with a pleasantly lewd 'schlick' sound. Shirabe cried out as Kirika slid in to her knuckles again, rubbing around inside her. Her voice was getting louder, uncontrollable, but she didn't care. Kirika was making her feel so good she could just-

“Kiri-chan!” Shirabe screamed, the walls of her pussy clenching down on Kirika's fingers, body arching back and forcing Kirika back against the wall as she came.

“How was that?” Kirika asked as Shirabe spasmed against her. The smaller girl didn't answer but her body continued to twitch and shake, and Kirika quickly realized Shirabe was crying. “Shira-”

“It's all your fault!” Shirabe cried out suddenly, spinning around to face Kirika. The blonde girl slouched underneath her girlfriend as Shirabe leaned over her, hands against the wall, tears falling from her eyes. “I just... I wanted you to know... how much I loved you... and you were so caught up in how much you loved me... that... that...” she trailed off as the sobs choked out her words. Kirika, unwilling to see Shirabe like this, did the only thing she could think of, and reached up to grab Shirabe and pull her in for a kiss.

Unfortunately, Kirika's arms were the only thing holding her up, and as soon as she had Shirabe's head in her hands, Kirika slipped all the way down. Unintentionally she pulled Shirabe forward, accidentally smacking her head lightly against the tile wall as they crashed down on top of each other.

“Kiri-chan, you idiot,” Shirabe clutched a hand to her forehead, one leg slipping over one of Kirika's own and grinding against Kirika lightly.

“Shirabe! I'm sorry, I just – I wanted to...” Kirika stopped and continued with her original plan. “Let me kiss it better,” she said, pulling Shirabe's hand away from her injured forehead, then pulling Shirabe down towards her, kissing gently, over and over.

“Kiri-chan,” Shirabe whispered, her voice becoming clear again, “Kiri-chan... stop it, that tickles.”

“Then,” Kirika paused, accenting the silence with another kiss on Shirabe's forehead, “I,” another kiss, “will,” again, lower, towards her brow, “tickle,” her nose, “you,” her lips now, a chaste, tender kiss, “somewhere,” once again on her lips, “else.”

Shirabe blushed and rolled back to accommodate Kirika sitting up.

“Stretch your legs out, Shirabe,” Kirika instructed, “and lay on your side.”

Obliging her, Shirabe meekly lay down on her side and stretched her legs out straight. 

“Now spread your legs and put one of them over my thigh,” Kirika continued to tell the dark-haired girl what to do. Shirabe hesitated for a moment, for just a moment, not willing to spread her legs and present herself completely to Kirika, then realized that only moments before Kirika had been knuckles-deep inside her. Not without a blush, Shirabe adjusted herself, and raised one leg over one of Kirika's.

Kirika grabbed her leg and pulled it up, Shirabe's calf sliding between her breasts, foot over her shoulder. Smiling, she slid herself along the inside of Shirabe's thigh, grinding her arousal against her lover. She breathed out shakily, feeling the pleasure of someone else's body against her most private, sensitive place. The pleasure of Shirabe's body against her. She slid further up, forward, and rolled her hips back just slightly, angling her pussy towards Shirabe's and-

“Kiri-chan!” Shirabe cried out as she felt Kirika's folds grind into her. She bucked her hips unconsciously, grinding sideways on an angle against the slightly larger girl. Kirika continued her own motions, rolling her hips back and forth, rubbing their pussies against each other. Shirabe moaned in pleasure – and a little bit of frustration that Kirika was doing most of the work – and twitched.

“Shirabe! Shirabe!” Kirika panted as her motions became less fluid – as her arousal grew her hips started to grind more wildly, with more and more passion. She was vaguely aware of Shirabe shouting her name in response, the distance cries of “Kiri-chan!” lost to her behind the pleasure she was giving and receiving. It was messy, it was crude, and it was vulgar, but felt so right to be connected like they were. Kirika could feel herself getting close, and judging from Shirabe's furiously rolling hips and desperate attempts to sink deeper into her lover, so was she. A few more thrusts and lightning crossed her vision as she came. Her head rolled back and she screamed towards the ceiling, clutching Shirabe's leg tightly. Shirabe's fingers clutched at something, anything, any form of purchase on the smooth tile floor, her body telling her to grip as tightly as she could as she convulsed in climax. She didn't scream as Kirika had, instead her breath caught in her throat, forcing ragged, uneven gasps and sighs in and out as she rode a wave of joy from her nether regions all the way to the tips of her fingers. A few half-hearted cool-down thrusts slid across her pussy and thigh, a slick trail of Kirika's remaining arousal following the sensation down her body, the taller girl slipping out from between Shirabe's legs and collapsing unceremoniously to the floor beside her. 

Shirabe reached out a hand, palm up, splaying her fingers slightly. Kirika took the invitation, ever so softly sliding her fingers between her lover's and smiling.

“I love you to death, Shirabe,” Kirika said quietly, “and I always will.”

“And I love you to pieces, Kiri-chan,” Shirabe answered, sliding forward and kissing her lover quickly on the lips. “Always and forever.”


End file.
